Hieis Bathroom fear
by Hiei Shinamura
Summary: HEY! I fixed the story up and i even added a little something. The title sais it all. R


Shina: Hello people, Im back with a weird story that I haven't even written down to make sure its cool so don't sue me if it isn't that good, it came to my mind when I was cleaning the toilet and thinking of Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Don't make me look stupid.  
  
Kurama: Oh Hiei you must not be so small minded, It might be fun.  
  
Hiei: I don't care if its fun, she is making me look stupid.  
  
Shina: People, while I speak to my Hiei, please enjoy this story.  
  
  
  
Chapter I: The toilet  
  
  
  
Hiei: KURAMA...KURAAMAAAAAA..  
  
Kurama: *runs to the bathroom*Hiei are you all right?  
  
Hiei: I'm telling you, its alive, it wants to eat me.  
  
Kuama: Hiei, what's going to eat you?  
  
Hiei: That thing with its mouth wide open.  
  
Kurama: *laughing*Hiei, that's the toilet. Its not going to do nothing to you  
  
Hiei: But its looking at me  
  
Kurama: Hiei, I thought I told you yesterday what the toilet is  
  
Hiei: But the box with the pictures said..  
  
Kurama: That's called a TV, and that was just a movie  
  
Hiei: But.but.  
  
Kurama: No buts, stop being such a pain and go to sleep.  
  
Hiei: Stupid toilet demon*he muttered*  
  
Kurama: What did you say?  
  
Hiei: Nothing.  
  
Kurama: Good. Good night.  
  
  
  
Next morning  
  
  
  
Kurama: *Hears a knock on the door*Hello? Oh, hello miss. Salmon, How can I help you to..*interrupted by the mad neighbor*  
  
Miss. Salmon: I'll tell you how. Keep this pet of your away from my back yard. His been peeing on my back yard all night  
  
Hiei: Let me go you ningen, and I'm not a pet.  
  
Kurama: (How embarrassing) Yes miss, I will keep IT inside.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
  
  
Kurama gave Hiei some breakfast and sat with him on a table.  
  
  
  
Kurama: Hiei, do you like your breakfast?  
  
Hiei: Yeah.  
  
Kurama: Good.*suddenly his happy face changed to a furious one* Why did you do that!!?  
  
Hiei: Well.is that.  
  
Kurama: If is about that stupid toilet again.  
  
Hiei: NOO..I'm.I'm not afraid of the toilet anymore, I swear it.  
  
Kurama: Good. Then why did you do that?  
  
Hiei: Well.because.well, you told me not to burn anyone so how I don't like her then I decided to pee on her yard * he was lying*  
  
Kurama: so you really listened to what I told you?  
  
Hiei: Well..yea.  
  
Kurama: I'm proud of you Hiei. Here, you won a cookies and cream bar, enjoy it Hiei.  
  
Hiei: THANK YOU.  
  
Kurama: *evil grin*But before you continue to eat that, come with me and leave the candy bar there.  
  
Hiei: Why?*He putted the candy in his pocket and followed Kurama* No.Please Kurama, don't do this to me.  
  
Kurama: I thought you were not afraid of the toilet anymore.  
  
Hiei: Im not, but..  
  
Kurama: *lifts the toilet seat* Hiei, time to pee.  
  
Hiei: No.I.I don't want to  
  
Kurama: So your just going to hold it in?*He turned on the faucet*  
  
  
  
The sound of the water echoed in Hieis head, Hiei started to feel that intense pressure in side and it wanted to come out so badly. Hiei started to jump up and down saying don't have to go, I don't HAVE TO GOOOOOOOOOO"Then Hiei sat down and stared at Kurama with a sad defeated face that would tare out the heart of any demon and make them feel so sorry of what they were doing, but it wasn't working with Kurama.  
  
  
  
Hiei: Kurama, cant you see my face, I'm sad.  
  
Kurama: Yes. I see you sad little face  
  
Hiei: You do? Will you turn the faucet off?  
  
Kurama: No  
  
Hiei: Kurama, please.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, you said please?  
  
Hiei:Yes I did  
  
Kurama; Wow, you are desperate.  
  
Hiei: Yes I am, so will you turn the faucet off?  
  
Kurama: No  
  
Hiei: KURAMAAAAAAA..*he runs to Kuramas room and locks the door*  
  
Kurama: Hiei get out of there. Don't you dare pee my room. HIEIII.*He unlocks the door with a seed and runs in*  
  
  
  
Kurama was wondering where can Hiei be. He saw the window opened" Well I guees Hiei is going to pee on Miss Salmons back yard again, oh well. "Kurama sat on his bed to think of an excuse to say to miss Salmon, but suddenly he felt his pillow wet, he picked it up to smell it and then said "HIIIIIEEEEIIIIII"  
  
  
  
Next Day  
  
  
  
Kurama bought a new pillow and staid in his house. Hiei entered by the window.  
  
  
  
Kurama: Hello Hiei  
  
Hiei: Hey.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, lets make a deal.  
  
Hiei: What is it about?  
  
Kurama: What do you say. If you don't use the toilet I will not give back to you your katana.  
  
Hiei: WHAT.  
  
Kurama: Deal?  
  
Hiei: Why you.Alright.  
  
Kurama: Good.  
  
Hiei Thinking:  
  
Stupid Kitzuney, why cant you leave me alone. I don't need that toilet demon, I never will, so why does Kurama want me to use it so badly? I have to use it if I want my katana back. Oh well, I'll try.  
  
  
  
At night  
  
  
  
Hiei: *looks at the toilet* Ok, listen up, I don't like you and I know you don't like me but I need to use you for my katana. Kurama is to smart to let me take it when his sleeping. I'm going to use you now.. please don't bite my.*A strange sound comes from the toilet*AAHHH..Calm down Hiei, you can always burn the toilet up. Well, here goes.  
  
  
  
Hiei un zipped his pants and decided to let go and pee, he felt relived, like if he lost six pounds of weight in that moment, Hiei felt so good that he staid there for one hour peeing, but suddenly the toilet seat fell and hit Hieis'.  
  
Hiei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kurama: *Runs in the bath room*Hiei, what's wrong?  
  
Hiei: *On the floor like a little ball and with a squeaky voice* The.The toilet just.just tried to eat my.  
  
Kurama: * laughing like hell* Hiei. Oh my God. Are you alright?  
  
Hiei: *With a squeaky voice*WHAT DO YOU THINK?I don't think I'm a man anymore!  
  
Kurama: Lets take you to a medic.Miss. Hiei.*still laughing*  
  
Hiei: I used the bathroom, now give me back my katana, and don't call me Miss!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *Kurama calms* Here is your Katana Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Thanks * Looks at the toilet* DIEEEEE!!!!  
  
Kurama: HIEI NO!  
  
Hiei starts to cut the toilet into millions of pieces. Kurama was yelling to him to stop but the toilet was already dust. Kurama Sits on the floor and covers his face. Hiei tries to walk out of the bathroom but he was better of crawling.  
  
Kurama: How in gods name am I going to explain this to my mother?  
  
End  
  
  
  
Shina: HEEY!! SO!!! Did you like it? I fixed it and everything!!  
  
Kurama: I really like this story. Who would ever guess that Hiei's greatest fear was in the bathroom.  
  
Hiei: SHINA!!!! DIE!!  
  
Shina: AAAHHH!!! 


End file.
